Encuentro Fugaz
by Patty Ramirez de Chiba
Summary: Sin querer y por accidente entre ellos sucedio un Encuentro Fugaz...El no es tan malo como lo pintan Y ella descubrio esa parte que nadie creeria U/A


**Disclaimer : Los Personajes no me pertenecen en lo absoluto, son del Gran Akira Toriyama, yo solo los utilizo para dar vida a una idea.**

**Aclaracion: Esta Historia es un Universo Alterno, y la idea original es de un chico muy creativo, se llama Franco… Yo solo le agregare unas cosillas para darle forma.**

La chica caminaba por la corporación capsula, siempre había escuchado las grandes aventuras de su abuelito Goku, todas le encantaban definitivamente. A veces deseaba haber estado ahí, Trunks le había hablado mucho de unos androides que habían destruido su futuro, para ella era una aventura fascinante el hecho de que Trunks viajara en la maquina del tiempo… sentía curiosidad por aquellos androides, bueno en especial del famoso androide 17… por que a 18 ya la conocía ya que era la esposa de Krilin. Mientras siguió caminando por la corporación para su buena suerte vio la maquina del tiempo, la curiosidad le gano y la exploro por unos minutos subiendo a ella, aquella maquina marcaba como ultima fecha aquel futuro del que Trunks tantas veces le había hablado.

Mientras la revisaba accidentalmente y sin proponérselo la hizo funcionar… en cuestión de Minutos ella se encontraba en un tiempo muy distinto pero aun no lo había notado…

—¿Qué paso? —se pregunto un poco mareada abriendo la compuerta de la maquina, sus ojos se abrieron enormemente al ver aquel panorama tan desolado… todo a su alrededor estaba destruido

Se sorprendio al notar lo que había pasado y al ver la fecha que marcaba aquella maquina comprendio que estaba en aquel terrible futuro, cuando quizo volver a su tiempo lastimosamente la maquina no tenia la energía requerida. Lo que asusto a la chica, no quería quedarse en ese futuro tan triste y desolado.

Con temor salio de la maquina del tiempo, y comenzó a caminar por el lugar esperando encontrar a alguien que la ayudara pero lo que encontraba a cada paso era destrucción y desolación. Ahora entendia la impotencia que Trunks debio sentir en algún instante. Encontro a su paso una aldea totalmente destruida… y entonces lo recordó… ¡Los Androides! Ellos eran los causantes de tal destrucción, había aldeanos heridos a los cuales ella gentilmente intento ayudar.

Fueron esos aldeanos los que la pusieron al tanto de lo que estaba pasando confirmando lo que ya sospechaba, eran los androides quienes estaban tras esto, la impotencia la invadio, pues no entendia como ese par podía divertirse causando tanto daño. Decidio hacer algo, lo que fuera con tal de no ver sufrir mas a las personas en ese futuro, asi que decidio ir en busca de esos dos

Recordo que en ese futuro en el cual se encontraba ahora su abuelito había fallecido, no había ningún guerrero que pudiese ayudarla.

Emprendio su búsqueda volando de alguna manera se le haría mas fácil, ya que esos androides no poseían Ki, por lo que volar para encontrarlos era su única opción, no tardo mucho en alertarla una enorme explosión a unos metros de ella, apresuro su vuelo llegando a aquel lugar casi de inmediato, desde el aire vio una silueta… Era numero 18, no dudo ni dos segundos en atacarla tirando hacia la androide una bola de energía que con facilidad la rubia esquiva. Pan desciende y queda justo Frente a 18…. Y en definitiva esa no era la 18 que ella conocía.

—Vaya pero que tenemos aquí —hablo la androide en tono burlon—¿eres una mas de las que intentara detenernos? — pregunto con burla—déjame decirte que todos han fallado y no creo que tu puedas hacer mucho

—Quizas todos fallaron, pero lo intentaron y yo tampoco me quedare atrás —contesto decidida

A todo esto 17 observaba aquello en total silencio, ni siquiera Pan había notado su presencia.

—Bueno ya que deseas morir me divertiré un momento contigo—respondio soltando una sonora carcajada y juntando en su mano una poderosa bola de energía

Pan se intimido pero no lo demostró, al ver aquella gran bola de energía sabia que quizás no podría ni siquiera desviarla.

—Es una pena tener que matarte —sonrio 18— por que me quedare sin juguete—diciendo esto lanzo aquella bola de energía con todo su poder

En cuestión de segundos se sintió una ráfaga de viento seguida de una explosión, la chica abrió los ojos sorprendida pues no tenia ni un rasguño.

—¿Qué..que sucedió? —balbuceo Pan viendo a alguien de espaldas frente a ella

—¡Pero que te pasa 17! —grito 18 muy molesta— ¿Cómo te atreves a salvarla? Eres un idiota

—Bajale a tu tono hermanita—contesto con seriedad

—¿Qué pasa contigo, idiota? —pregunto dirigiéndose hacia el

El androide de un movimiento lanza a Pan a una distancia prudente con el objetivo de alejarla de su hermana

Esa acción confundio mucho a Pan, por que no le parecía tan malo como Trunks lo había dicho…Sacudio su cabeza pero ¿ que demonios estaba pensando? ¡Eran los causantes de tal destrucción!

Mientras Pan se cuestionaba sus pensamientos, los androides continuaban discutiendo.

—¡Ya estoy harto! —grito 17—Mira bien todo, no se tu pero yo estoy cansado de esto ¿recuerdas como era todo antes?

—Vaya ¿te has puesto sentimental? —pregunto con burla acomodando su cabello detrás de la oreja—para esto fuimos programados, para destruir

—¡No fue mi elección! ¡Tampoco la tuya! —levanto la voz

—Idiota —murmuro 18 elevándose por los aires—Sera mejor que me vaya, tu actitud me enferma —respondio dejándolo ahí

Pan solo observo como la rubia se fue del lugar. De pronto 17 la miro sin expresión alguna elevándose por los aires desapareciendo de ahí.

No sabía con exactitud qué había pasado, pero de algo estaba segura el seguir viva se lo debía a ese androide. Y de alguna manera le daría las gracias.

Mientras decidio volar, esperando encontrar a algo o alguien que le ayudara a regresar a su época, la maquina del tiempo solo necesitaba energía y podría volver…Le apenaba un poco no poder hacer mucho en este futuro… y entonces se cuestiono de nuevo la actitud del androide 17. Era imposible percibirlo pues no podía sentir su ki, de pronto vio un bosque aterrizando justo ahí, para explorarlo y quizás encontrar algo que le ayudara para volver.

Comenzo a caminar por aquel bosque que realmente lucia hermoso, quizás era el único lugar bonito que sobrevivia en ese tiempo … decidio adentrarse un poco mas y justo encontró un hermoso lago, la chica se quedo sorprendida con ese paisaje ante sus ojos. Ignorando por completo que alguien la observaba .

De pronto un fuerte golpe la alerto, era un ave que había chocado contra el árbol, corrió a auxiliarla notando que estaba mal herida y el golpe solo había empeorado la situación, la miraba entre sus manos y de pronto la pequeña ave dejo de moverse… Pan comienza a llorar aun con el ave entre sus manos.

Y justo en ese instante alguien estaba tras de ella,pero ella no se había percatado de ello, cuando lo hizo ya tenia frente a ella al Temido Androide 17 quedandose de inmediato sin habla y cruzando miradas con ese androide. La chica retrocedio unos pasos un poco temerosa

—¿Tu? —susurro apenas la chica

El androide ignorándola se acerca a ella en cuestión de segundos y toma sus manos entre las suyas, cubriendo también al ave que la chica tenia entre sus manos. Asombrada vio como poco a poco aquella ave se recuperaba, emprendiendo como si nada el vuelo de sus manos.

Una leve lluvia comenzó a caer sobre ellos y ambos solo intercambian miradas por un par de minutos bajo la lluvia.

—Creo que es mejor que vengas conmigo —hablo al fin el androide— Te puedes resfriar

—¿Eh? —balbuceo Pan desconcertada

—Descuida no voy a matarte —le dice 17 sonriendo con cierta ironia— ¿Vamos?

—Claro —respondio aun desconcertada, preparándose para volar pero noto que 17 al parecer iria caminando, por lo que supuso que no irían lejos, asi que lo siguió un instante en silencio— ¿Por qué no volamos?

—Hay pequeños momentos que vale la pena disfrutar, y Momentos como este que hay que hacer que duren lo mas que se pueda —contesto—Nunca se sabe cuando disfrutaremos de la lluvia de nuevo

—Si—fue el monosílabo que pronuncio sonrojándose de inmediato por la respuesta de 17

Parecia ser que el conocía a la perfeccion el bosque pues a cada paso que daba le contaba a Pan como era y que había en aquel lugar. Unos minutos después estaban frente a una amplia cueva.

—Llegamos —comento—señalando la cueva— ahí estaras bien—dijo caminando hacia esa cueva

—¿Una cueva? —Pregunto entrando junto a el, noto lo amplio de aquel lugar y una cama en su interior— ¿Tu vives aquí?

—Si—respondio acomodando aquella cama —Perdon el desorden usualmente no tengo visitas —sonrio— Bien creo que ya esta—acomodo la almohada— ya puedes sentarte

—Emmm si viene 18 no creo que le agrade encontrarme aquí

—Ella no sabe de este lugar —comento dándole una manta—Toma, supongo que tienes frio ¿no?

—Si—dijo cubriéndose con aquella manta—Oye 17 —hizo una pausa—Gracias por tu ayuda, y por salvar al ave.

El androide simplemente le dio una media sonrisa y no dijo mas… cuando noto la chica se había dormido, supuso que estaba cansada y decidio salir de la cueva. Afuera se recostó sobre la entrada pensando en que por fin tenia compañía después de mucho tiempo, pero que esto no seria para siempre… aun asi le era agradable no sentirse tan solo en aquel lugar, su vida seria muy distinta si tan solo otra hubiese sido su suerte y la de su hermana.

Había oscurecido, una hermosa Luna alumbraba el cielo de aquel bosque y desde afuera de la cueva la vista era preciosa, el androide supuso que la chica no despertaría, igual se quedo afuera por si algo se ofrecia… Mientras el mismo se fue perdiendo en sus pensamientos, pensamientos que guardaba solo para el.

**A la Mañana siguiente…**

Pan despertó un poco desconcertada al principio, por un segundo pensó que todo lo vivdo había sido solo un sueño… pero luego vio aquel lugar y era la cueva …salio de la cama y encontró sobre una pequeña mesa el desayuno servido…Parecia ser que 17 lo había preparado.

—Despertaste —pronuncio asustándola un poco— espero que lo que hay para desayunar sea de tu agrado

—Buenos Dias—saludo—eh … si claro—se acomodo en la mesa

—Come entonces —indico el pelinegro

—¿Y los cubiertos? —Pregunto con seriedad

—¿Cubiertos? —repitió el un poco apenado

—Si,cuchara, tenedor… esas cosas con las que…—Pan se detuvo al ver la cara de 17

—Lo siento no tengo nada de eso aquí —respondio un poco apenado

—Disculpame es que yo…—le dedico una tierna sonrisa—Esto se ve delicioso

El se sento junto a ella y decidieron disfrutar del desayuno, pero Pan tenia mucha curiosidad por preguntar.

—Y Tu hermana ¿Por qué no esta aquí contigo?

—Bueno….Tenemos caracteres distintos, aunque pienso que se volvió tan fría al ver en lo que nos habían convertido, ninguno de los dos deseaba esto

—Eres tan distinto —solto sin darse cuenta

—¿Por qué lo dices? —la miro

—Bueno no pareces el temible androide que destruye todo a su paso—hablo sinceramente

—Tampoco Akane lo es

—¿Akane? —Pregunto desconcertada

—18, ese es su verdadero nombre —comento

—Bueno tu podrias irte, empezar desde cero todos merecen una segunda oportunidad

—No puedo irme y abandonarla —contesto mientras golpeaba suavemente sus dedos contra la mesa—es mi Familia, y la familia es lo mas importante, a la familia jamas se le da la espalda ni se le abandona, aunque a veces ellos te la den a ti ¿Entiendes? —Pregunto mirándola

—Si—respondio ella sorprendida por las palabras del androide realmente sonaba tan sincero y le calaron muy hondo a la chica.

—Y tu ¿de donde eres? —Pregunto el ya que nunca la había visto por estos lugares

Pan le conto como había llegado ahí, incluido también en resumidas cuentas lo que había pasado en su tiempo con el y con 18,Claro que 17 sabia de quienes le estaba hablando ya que en ese futuro hace tiempo atrás conocio a algunos cuando se enfrentaron.

—Que interesante —comento en un tono serio—Vaya asi que Nieta de Goku, Hija de Gohan —sonrio—Bueno quien diría que estaríamos hoy aquí ¿verdad?

—Cuando se lo cuente a Trunks no me lo creerá, claro si logro regresar

Y entonces el androide cayo en cuenta de que ella no podía quedarse, no ahí con el… eran de tiempos distintos y eso para el era lamentable. Hacia mucho no platicaba con Nadie, hacia mucho no tenia compañía ahí en esa cueva…Y lamentablemente volveria a quedarse solo, asi tenia que ser.

—¿Dónde esta esa maquina de la que hablas? —pregunto

—Pues creo que no muy lejos de aquí

—Termina de desayunar y luego vamos a ese lugar—dijo levantándose de la mesa y saliendo de la cueva

Ni siquiera le dio a Pan tiempo de contestarle, la chica termino de comer y salio afuera. Y asi emprendieron en vuelo hacia el lugar en total silencio.

—Es ahí —señalo Pan después de unos minutos, y bajaron justo frente a aquella maquina—solo necesita un poco de energía y Listo

El androide en cuestión de Minutos ya había cargado aquella maquina con energía. Por lo cual ya estaba lista para partir

—Bien Ya esta —dijo el tomando a Pan por la cintura y subiéndola a la maquina , La chica se desconcertó un poco al tenerlo tan cerca, mientras que el aprovecho el momento para acercarse a ella y darle un tierno beso en los labios. Acción que dejo paralizada a Pan

Los sentimientos que embargaron a Pan en ese instante fueron muchísimos, fue inevitable que una lagrima rodara por sus mejillas, el androide se quito el paliacate naranja que llevaba en su cuello y con ella limpio las lagrimas de la chica.

—Las lagrimas no se ven bien en una chica como tu—le sonrio poniendo en su cabeza el paliacate naranja—¡Se te ve mucho mejor a ti!

—Siempre la llevare conmigo, lo prometo—sonrio

—¿Lo prometes enserio? —Pregunto sonriendo

—Claro que si —contesto conteniendo las lagrimas que amenazaban con salir —Bueno es hora de irme —sonrio

—Fue un gusto conocerte —contesto alejándose un poco de la maquina, ya que se cerraba la compuerta

La chica levanto su mano en señal de despedida mientras una lagrima rodaba por sus mejillas, el le brindo una tierna sonrisa… Y justo en ese instante la maquina desaparecio, dejando en cada uno de los involucrados recuerdos …de una visita por accidente.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Hola gentecita Linda y pues bien … aquí estoy con esta locura que surgio… digamos de platicas nocturnas en el wa, se que podrá parecer extraña la historia, pero denle una oportunidad.**

**Franco, Gracias por dejar darle forma a tu idea.**

**Y Bien ¿Tomatazos? ¿Comentarios? **

**Nos leemos luego**

**PD:Se que debo cap de un fic…prontito habrá cap estoy en eso**


End file.
